Penguins Of Madagascar 2
by strong man
Summary: Corporal is very ready to take him partnership with Classifed to the next level but is the wolf ready or not?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fic of The Penguins of Madagascar, which is not related to the T.V show in anyway except for the names, as I was watching the movie..I simply could not keep my heart from pounding of Cassified and Corporal as one of the best power couples ever in years_**

 ** _Inspiration:_** After reading two fics of their romance, I figured I should do one myself

 ** _A very emotional song contained in this is called "Belong To Me" by Taylor Swift_**

 ** _Pairing:_** Classified/Corporal **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

After all the penguins turned back to normal (and relocated to their natural habitat by the employees), the animal control company is gone and The North Wind without their plane or boat all decided to go shopping

"so...what now? Short Fuse asked not that Dave's minions and himself are gone

"Okay...here's the plan; Eva, gather whatever parts you can find" He ordered her and she grabbed Kawasaki by the claws then they were off

"Short Fuse...take Skipper & Rico with you to protect them at any cost" He said and the two penguins put of the double jet packs that the seal let them borrow for the time being then the seal blasted off

After they were gone, Classified looked at his faithful Norwegian companion

"I'm gonna to the equipment store, you can do whatever you want" The wolf said before doing that dog-thing to a human costume same as Dave

Corporal thought that was cute but Classified was cute in general...no, he was highly attractive but what about himself

He was so busy that he completely forgot to see if he'll love him back cause of his strength then Private tugged on his left arm causing the bear to level with him

Is something wrong...Private? He said then the penguin walked over to special engadment ring in the glass window of the jewelry store

"Thought I could use some real parents" He greatly insisted of Corporal proposing to Classified but truth to be told, Skipper, Kawasaki and Rico were only his biological parents and since he has the horns...why not

"Private..." The bear said picking him up and giving him a hug plus a kiss on the forehead though quite hard

Corporal looked around and found the perfect costume

 **(0)**

Inside, the owner was just standing as usually what humans do these days, the bell rang upon entering a police bear with glasses plus a shack to carry his baby in

"I'm looking for a engagement ring" He said approaching him keeping the smile steady

"Awww, who's the lucky person? He asked mysteriously but the bear said that it was a special surprise

He then looked at the price tag on it, it was over 999$ making him start to speck in Norwegian

"Dette er så mye" He screamed while hands digging into his fur which frightened the little man so cause of his giant size and muscular arms, he can literally crush him but the North Wind don't not harm...they protect

"Just take the ring and please don't hurt me" The owner said before quickly getting it out of it's glass-case plus a box but it was his latest

Wow..dats, amazing" The polar bear said before taking it and placing it in his pocket which was also his fur, thanked the owner before walking out the door

 **(0)**

Corporal took off his costume but Private wanted to keep the shack and got his wish by showing off his whimpering face, it made him smile but kinda sad cause he was so darn cute so he put it back on over his head with the the penguin inside all cuddled up

The Norwegian bear couldn't help but be very adored by all this but will Classified be part of this cooperation?

Classified was running while having a big smile of his face then stopped in front of Corporal

"What is it sir"? He said hoping he didn't see him come out of the Jewelry store

"That ship that the penguins crashed...well, the humans said that they have these blueprints to build a new one and the best part is that it's totally free" He happily said and dug his clews onto his fur like before on account of him being very happy not noticing the penguin

His smile turned to confusion as contraction to the bear's eyes but he found his heart heating up and about to kiss him on the lips slowly but quickly got off and cleared his throat

What just came over him?

"Well...I just wanted to let you know that" He said getting back in control before going to look around in dog-style

Corporal just sighed in depression but Private cuddled in his fur making him pat his head plus smile

* * *

Eva and her boyfriend were flying over buildings not know they will have to turn back cause it was a false mission but the two unrealized it

 **(0)**

Short Fuse, Skipper and Rico were on the search as well, Skipper was acting like Christopher Columbus so the seal couldn't see only his behind

"Skipper...down in front" He said annoyed then rolled his eyes while Rico was treating it like a surfboard

All though the Central Park Zoo the five flew but could see the parts until they all heard their leader howl for the very first time then the gang evacuated the mission cause they knew that meant

"Rico...binoculars" slipper ordered then the gibberish penguin coughed them up and have it to him so he could see what was that noise

Classified was sitting on the edge of the dock and normally humans would very afraid if a wolf is close by but a little 5-year old girl came up to him and she was calm, her name was Emily

"Doggie?" She said before petting his fur down while Classified just sighed cause he wasn't very comfortable with being somebody's pet but it wouldn't hurt to play with her a little so the two played fetch and chase until her mommy came

"Honey, how many times have I told you to don't play with strange dogs" Her mother said

"Awww...can't I play with him a little longer? She begged

"Absolutely not...now come along" She said taking her daughter's hand then they walked away

"Bye bye...doggie" She said waving goodbye to him and Classified couldn't but smile for once of all things military based

 _ **There you have it, the first chapter though the fics I read are only one-shots and my apologies but I hope mine is better & detailed**_

 ** _Corporal is talkin marriage to Classifed but what if he doesn't return the feelings, I didn't put Kawaski/Eva down cause it's just weird for me_**

 ** _I know your going to asked, the mom and daughter are British voiced by_** ** _Julie Andrews & Bonnie Wright_**


	2. Chapter 2

**his is my second chapter of The Penguins of Madagascar Movie, Corporal had already bought a wedding ring and now all he has to do is build up the courage to give it to Classified**

 **Pairings:** Corporal/Classified **(** **Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

 **A lame song is contained in this chapter "Torn by Hannah Montana"**

Classified sighed as that little girls was gone, he wanted his belly stretched so badly that he was willing to act like a puppy cause ever since he started The North Wind, he had been really busy all the time such as no time for playing.

Corporal was watching his leader and gulped down, he doesn't know weather he can do this knowing how is always Classified real serious.

"You can do it...you just got to believe in yourself" Private said to the polar bear and the penguins was right so he took in as much air as his stomach could ever hold and walked over.

The wolf's ears were twitching, he turned and saw his companion, his tail wagged then a smile came upon his face. Corporal sat down by his side then just stared at the sun.

"Sir" He asked turning to him while tapping two fingers together idolizing nervousness "I've been keeping this secret form you since we started The North Wind" He started to confess his true feeling for him but was rudely interrupted by Short Fuse and Eva who returned with the three penguins.

Sir...we have no sign of parts for ship" She said flying down with Kowalski landing on his face "Don't worry...I'm alright" He said in pain before dropping his head. "Yeah, we searched everywhere" He said floating down with Skipper being like a commander (as usual) and Rico being a superhero with a cape and he had his left flipper out

"Change of plans guys...I just looked into it and the humans said that they have blueprints" Classified said standing up. "If that's true then we should wait in Dave's ship" The seal said and Eva followed him, Kowalski, Skipper and Rico as well.

Corporal looked into his pocket, looked at the ring but Classified got up and started to follow his comrades until he turned around and asked the Norwegian bear if he was coming.

"Be there in a minute sir" He said smiling before the wolf departed the he buried his head in his knees crying.

 _Note that Corporal was not the most serious as the others were but neither was Private._

The young penguin had jumped out of the carrier and by his father then wobbled in front of him "Corporal...it's okay" He said hugging his leg. The Norwegian bear looked at the penguin and smiled as a tear of joy ran down.

See...everything is going to be aright" He said then the polar bear sniffed and smiled while getting up then thanked him before the young penguin hopped back into the carrier.

Corporal went to the ship as his future husband ordered.

* * *

Eva, Short Fuse and the two penguins were in the middle deck bur Classified was at the control room with Skipper sipping their cur of coffee. As the Norwegian bear was on his way, a straight couple with two girls and boys were walking along then the boys asked their parents if they could take a picture with him when they saw the polar bear who looked at them.

They were scared that the bear would eat them and told their kids to stay put so Corporal went over to them causing commotion but understood that the humans did not understand animals walking up-right so he got down on all fours.

The parents were shocked but smiled instead and the boys climbed on his back" Mom...can you take a picture...please' One of the boys said. Of course dear" She said before the two posed but to their surprise, the bear slowly started to come up on it's hind legs forcing the boys to get off then they girls fainted.

"Well...I'll be" She said shocked but he took the picture anyways cause they had really got to go and Corporal picked the boys up and placed then on his shoulders and they all smiled.

After they were finished, he had put the boys down and they hugged him, their skin collided with his white fur shared a great big hug "Alright...come along kids" Their mother said after laughing then the boys pulled away and went to their parents.

The family waved goodbye was they left as well as the Norwegian bear.

 **(0)**

Kowalski was working on an electric device with Eva for their next mission "So after you've get you ship repaired...this will be the last time we'll be each other" He said looking away trying not to cry in front of the owl.

Eva giggled at the brainy penguin and put her wings on his cheeks and gilded him towards her lips making Kowalski blush before the Russian owl kissed him then let go leading the penguin to faint to the floor.

"Hey...Corporal's back" The seal said wriggling around in his seat waving his hand not that anyone ever cared that he was a secret friendship with the bear.

The hatch closed up as he was all the way inside but he needed to talk to Classified. Short Fuse was smiled at his friend but he rudely past him and walked to the elevator going up, that act made whimper like a puppy

* * *

At the Top, Skipper was chatting and laughing at how stupid their rivalry was but when they teamed up then they could accomplish anything, Skipper was eating some more Cheesy Dibbles.

"Are you kidding...you guys actually ran scared" He said laughing before taking a sip of his coffee "We didn't run...we just need to restock our gear" The wolf corrected his former rival and asked who told him.

"Oh, that was our Private" He said until they heard the elevator causing the two to look, it was Corporal but he had a carrier bag and within it contained Private.

Skipper just laughed out loud at how ridiculous he looked and without saying a word of it, he walked passed Corporal then stepped on the elevator "The guys had got to hear about this" He said before hitting the button going down.

"Sir...we never finished our talk" The polar bear reminding him "Quite right but let me ask you this...why do you have that carrier and why is Private in it" He said crossing him arms staring at him with those amazing blue eyes of cuteness.

"Well, you see Sir...I" He tapping two fingers together for the second time while Classified raised an eye-brow "Okay...will you" He started to say but was interrupted by his watch, it was Eva contacting him saying that theirs four humans before Classified hung up and turned to Corpora.

"Sorry but I got to go...we'll talk later" He said walking to the elevator but he was turned around by his friend which the wolf felt surprised.

"Corporal...this is quite unlike you" He said crossing his arms and the polar bear tried to explain but all he said was that he always liked him more then a friend. Classified went into shock and just went down to where the human were.

Corporal was feeling stupid right now, he has to face facts that his friend was straight and rejection was dwelling deep within his heart but that didn't stop him from acting so he went down.

Private was proud of his father.

 **Sorry for the long wait but so much was going on lately like looking at videos, finding another job, nervousness about my boyfriend coming on Monday but that didn't stop me from continuing and neither will the hate comments.** _I feel 100% bad for Corporal, always getting_ **interrupted every chance he gets with his friend and if you asking, not I don't hate Miley Cyrus but I do hate Hanna Montana**


End file.
